Only Yesterday Was The Time Of Our Lives
by Ciara2531
Summary: Slightly AU, John Ross centric drabble. Set post 1x10. Heavy shades of John Ross/Elena.


**A/N - So I've never written for this fandom before and I only recently got into the TNT version of Dallas. I'm kinda shocked that there aren't more stories out there about John Ross and/or him and Elena. This is just a short drabble (Slightly AU b/c I can't see John Ross taking this course of action in canon) that I wrote to get myself in the character's head a little bit. Not sure how many people out there will actually be interested in this but if you are out there, I hope you enjoy. I wasn't too happy with the ending of this but hopefully that won't ruin it. Reviews would be welcome. **

* * *

"Elena's not here," Carmen said.

"I know," John Ross said. "I'm actually here to see you, if you have a minute."

Carmen's brows creased into a slight frown but after a moment of hesitation, she gestured for John Ross to come inside. She rounded the kitchen table and turned to face him. He didn't look at her as he pulled the black box from his pocket.

"I thought about selling it," he started. "Thought about burnin' it and about burying it. But I couldn't do it. I bought this for her and I want her to have it."

He looked up and finally met Carmen's eyes. If things had worked out differently, she would have been his mother in law. The thought rattled around his brain with all of its implications and John Ross had to take a breath to keep his nerves from fraying any more than they were already.

"Thing is," he continued. "I'm pretty sure she wouldn't take it if I tried giving it to her now so I need to ask you for a favor. I know that you don't much like me but I loved your daughter very much and…"

He broke off, horrified by how hard it was to get the words out and how much it hurt. All the times before when Elena had been mad at him, had blown him off or left him hanging, it had hurt. But never like this. All those other times, he'd given her a reason to be upset, to be disappointed. This time he'd tried so hard to be the man she saw in him. He'd let her convince him that he _could_ be that man. Turned out, they were both wrong.

"I'd appreciate it if you would hold onto this," John Ross said, when he trusted his voice to hold firm. "And if there's ever a time when you feel like she's ready to have this back and hold onto it, give it to her and tell her…"

He cleared his throat.

"Tell her I meant everything I said when I gave it to her," John Ross said.

He stared at the box for a few seconds before setting it gently on the table and turning to leave.

"Why don't you keep it and give it to her yourself?" Carmen asked.

She paused.

"When the time is right?" she added softly.

John Ross turned back around and gave her a small smile. "Cause I wont' be here," he said. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" Carmen repeated.

"I know some people who have a small operation down in Argentina," John Ross said. "They could use my help and I could use some distance."

He nodded at her.

"You take care now, Miz Carmen," he said.

He was out the door before she could say anything and the fresh air outside hit him like a hard slap. He'd had to psych himself up for that conversation with Elena's mother and now that it was done, he felt oddly hollow.

If you discounted J.R.'s blood running through his veins and all the talk about birthrights, there wasn't anything left keeping him here. By this time tomorrow he'd be half a world away and there wasn't a soul here who would miss him, not really.

The thought brought a chill with it but John Ross welcomed it, let it seep into his bones. It was the only thing that had even come close to numbing the heartache he felt over losing Elena. Again.

He wasn't a fool. He knew that it wouldn't take long for Christopher to start panting after her again and Elena would go back to him because that was what she always did. The thought made him sick to his stomach but he knew there wasn't anything he could do about it, except leave and forget about both of them.

John Ross had learned as a little boy that it was better if you could keep your feelings hidden, not let anyone know what you really thought or really felt. He'd never fully mastered the art of doing it though. His blood ran too hot; always ready to fuel his impulses in anger, in triumph, in lust and even in love.

But it was time for that to change.

When he came back to Dallas – and he would eventually because a man only has one home – no one, not his mother, not JR, Uncle Bobby, Christopher or even Elena would be able to cut him open.

When he came back to Dallas it would be for three things: the land, the oil and the satisfaction of taking what belonged to him. Those were the only things he'd allow to matter. Elena, the life he'd thought about them having together…it had probably been a pipe dream all along anyway. Better to have it fall apart now than later when losing her might have destroyed him completely.

This way, he'd be left with scars but they'd make him stronger and remind him every day for the rest of his life that no one could make you weak unless you let them.

He was about to climb into his car when he saw her walking towards her front door. She wasn't alone. Christopher was clutching her hand as if he expected her to make a run for it any second.

They didn't see him and John Ross watched them, expecting a wave of pain to slam into him any second and leave him struggling for air.

It never came.

Elena looked miserable and Christopher looked desperate.

John Ross couldn't help the small smile that curved the corner of his mouth. Sooner or later Elena was going to realize that she'd made a mistake and when she did, it was going to be too late. It didn't ease his heartbreak but it satisfied something primal in him just the same to know that he might be miserable without her but she was going to be just as miserable with Christopher.

And that, John Ross decided as he slid behind the wheel and revved his engine, made them even.


End file.
